


[马俊]love shot 4

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]love shot 4

“这题会做了吗？”“会、会了。”“做一遍给我看。”“你先动一动……”

黄仁俊坐在李马克腿上，面前是高三的周末英语作业，上半身看着还算穿戴整齐，其实下半身早已被脱光。李马克把人抱在身上，性器浅浅地插在穴口，小孩做对一题就动一下。

“你先做。”黄仁俊颤颤巍巍地举着笔，明明刚教过的题立刻就忘光了，他伏在桌面上，哭着指责李马克。“欺负人！”

“教你做题怎么就欺负你了？”李马克握着他的肉茎上下撸动，唇在脖子上留下一个个吻痕。“哪、哪有人一边做爱一边教做题的……呜呜……”小孩哭得上气不接下气，眼泪把练习册上的字都打糊了。

“好好好不欺负你了，不哭了好不好？”李马克心疼他，开始慢慢地抽动着，交合处的液体滴滴答答地滴在地毯上。黄仁俊摇摇头，收缩着后穴想把男人的阴茎挤出去，没想到一放松，那东西进得更里了，直接戳在了生殖腔腔口。

短促的一声尖叫后，黄仁俊的前端射出一股白浊，要不是李马克抱着他的腰，他就从桌上滑下去了。“你出去！”黄仁俊软趴趴地挣扎着，“你做对这道题我就出去。”“那你就在里面呆着吧!”“好啊。”“？？？”

黄仁俊难以置信地转过头，他的合法未婚夫、固定alpha李马克坦然自若坐在他身后玩起了手机。

他气呼呼地扭过头，开始做练习册上的其他题，就是不碰李马克刚刚教的那一道。

黄仁俊你可以的。Omega在心里给自己打气，集中注意力攻克面前的题，但他根本没办法无视后穴的异物感和四周浓烈的信息素。没做两道，他就不耐地扭起了屁股。黄仁俊一边慢慢挪动，一边用余光偷瞄李马克，感觉对方没在注意他便愈发浪荡起来。

但李马克怎么可能没感觉，不过是在装样子罢了。在黄仁俊再一次坐下去时，李马克终于忍不住了。他摁着Omega的腰，把性器狠狠地戳进了生殖腔内。黄仁俊被顶得身形一滞，很快便放弃挣扎，随着李马克的撞击摆动身体。

“不是说不做吗，嗯？”李马克故意放慢动作，黄仁俊果然上钩了，他乖乖地把李马克的手带到自己胸前。

“你摸摸。”

李马克捏起那颗小红珠，用指甲顶端刮着上方的乳孔。黄仁俊手中的笔都快握不住了，两手颤抖着趴在桌上低声啜泣。李马克嫌坐着不好使劲，把凳子拉到一边，握着黄仁俊的腰就开始挺动，房间里顿时充满了淫靡的水声和拍打声。

屁股被强行抬高，手还被拉到交合处抚摸对方的囊袋，换作平时黄仁俊早就不干了，但今天他被李马克的信息素带入了浅性发情状态，整个人软趴趴的，任由李马克摆弄。

“敏亨哥哥。”

黏糊糊的声音传进alpha的耳朵里，像是一剂催情剂，房间里的alpha信息素激增。李马克不满现在的姿势，就着性器还插在里面的姿势把人翻了个面。看见小孩被弄得尖叫，他满意地俯下身亲亲对方的唇。

他把黄仁俊的腿拉到自己腰上，一边亲吻一边用力抽插，交合处的水液流到桌上，让黄仁俊的作业彻底报废了。“哥哥……作业……嗯……”毫无反抗能力的omega抽抽答答地哀求着alpha把自己的作业放好，李马克抽出对方腰下的作业随手一扔，抱着黄仁俊继续沉浸在爱欲的海洋里。

可怜的黄仁俊此刻还不知道，自己不仅白挨了一顿操，醒来后还要在李马克的监督下继续补作业。


End file.
